The invention relates to propeller shrouds for marine drives. Propeller shrouds are known in the art, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,217, 3,035,538, 3,859,953, 4,637,801, 4,680,017, 4,826,461.
The present invention provides a propeller shroud having special load bearing structure so that when it is attached to the gearcase of an outboard motor or stern drive, the force from heavy loads or shock blows on the shroud will be transmitted to the strongest elements of the gearcase. Impact force on the shroud is transmitted to (1) the junction of the skeg and the torpedo-shaped portion of the gearcase, (2) the leading edge of the strut portion of the gearcase, (3) the underside of the anti-ventilation plate, and (4) the rearwardly extending portion of the driveshaft housing above the anti-ventilation plate and the splash plate. This increases life, and minimizes breakage problems.